Suara
by Profe Fest
Summary: "Dia… mungkin dia salah satu orang yang merindukanmu, tapi tak bisa menggapaimu di sini. Karena itu dia terus memanggilmu, berharap kau akan kembali padanya."/ Happy birthday, Maulida Harukaze! Warning! BL, OOC, typo(s)! RnR?


_"_ _Mammon…"_

 _'_ _Huh? Siapa?'_

 _"_ _Mammon, apa kau bisa mendengarku?"_

 _'_ _Siapa di sana?'_

 _"_ _Mammon, tolong kembali… kembalilah… kumohon…"_

.

.

.

 **Title: Suara  
**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), dsb! Happy birthday my partner in crime, Maulida Harukaze!**

 **Hope you all like it~**

.

.

.

Mammon membuka matanya, cahaya masuk dari sela-sela jendelanya, meninggalkan secercah mimpi aneh yang entah sudah keberapa kali dilihatnya. Pria mungil itu mendecakkan lidahnya, sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk memijat dahinya. Mimpi itu, ia kesal sekali karena tak pernah berhasil mengungkap si pemilik suara yang memanggilnya atau menemukan sosok itu.

Dering ponsel mengagetkannya sebelum berpikir lebih jauh tentang mimpi sialan tadi. Dengan setengah hati, dicarinya alat komunikasi tersebut di bawah bantalnya. Begitu menemukannya, Mammon segera menariknya dan menekan tombol berwarna hijau tanpa melihat lebih dulu siapa yang beraninya menelponnya pagi buta seperti ini—meski hanya dia seorang yang menganggap jam 6 pagi adalah pagi buta.

"Siapa, _muu_?" tanya pria mungil berperawakan mirip wanita itu galak.

Suara kekehan seorang pria di seberang telponnya membuat Mammon membelalakkan matanya, ia kenal betul siapa pria ini. _"Menurutmu sendiri aku_ siapa _, Mammon?"_ tanya pria itu kalem.

Mammon memutar bola matanya, meski ia yakin jantungnya telah berdegup lebih cepat sekarang. "Seingatku aku tak pernah mengatakan kau boleh menelponku pagi buta, Fon," kata pria berambut sebahu itu.

Suara kekehan lain membuat Mammon mengerjitkan dahi. _"Seingatku juga, kau tak pernah menggunakan namaku—kecuali dalam keadaan tertentu. Kau selalu memanggilku dengan julukan sayangmu itu—_ Martial Arts _Sialan. Merindukanku, Mammon?"_ tanya si penelpon di seberang sana.

"Oh? Kau sudah selesai menelpon? Baik akan kututup—"

 _"—_ _Sebentar, sebentar. Baik, aku bercanda. Jangan begitu, Mammon."_

Pria mungil itu mendengus. "Ada apa, hah?" tanyanya ketus meski Mammon sendiri tak bisa mungkir pipinya masih merona.

 _"_ _Aku baru menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaanku kemarin, dan sekarang aku punya dua tiket nonton yang menganggur. Menurutmu?"_

Mammon kembali mendengus, kali ini lebih keras. "Kau mengajakku jalan, _muu_." Itu pernyataan, pria itu tak menggunakan nada tanya dalam kalimatnya barusan.

 _"_ _Sebenarnya aku lebih suka menganggapnya kencan sih,"_ ralat si kempoka di ujung sana.

"Oh? Apa? Kau sudah selesai? Baik, baguslah, _muu_."

Suara kekehan lain. _"Akan kujemput kau di apartemenmu, Mammon."_

Mammon memutus panggilan itu lebih dulu. Dipandanginya layar sentuh ponselnya, membiarkan beberapa memori kecil menari di kepalanya. Pria mungil itu melirik ke arah lain, berusah menyamarkan rona merah yang muncul di sekitar pipinya.

 _"_ _Mammon…"_

Pria berambut sebahu itu berdiri tegak, tubuhnya serasa disengat aliran listrik begitu mendengar suara itu lagi. Ia menoleh ke sana-ke mari, mencari asal suara itu namun nihil. Ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, biasanya suara-suara itu hanya muncul dalam mimpinya, tapi tak pernah terdengar kala ia terbangun.

 _"_ _Mammon, kembalilah… aku mohon…"_

Mammon membuang napas panjang, ia melirik ke arah tumpukan dvd _horror_ yang menumpuk hingga membentuk gunungan yang cukup tinggi di depan televisinya. Mungkin ini karena ia terlalu sering maraton nonton film _horror_. Pria berambut sebahu itu mengindahkan suara-suara itu dan memilih menyambar handuknya, kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Oi, _Martial Arts_ Sialan,"

"Hm?" Fon mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap lurus pada pria mungil bertudung panjang di sebelahnya yang setengah menunduk.

"Menurutmu… apa aku aneh kalau aku bilang aku mendengar suara-suara yang memanggilku?" tanya Mammon. Tangannya memainkan kotak susu yang tadi diminumnya dan kini telah tandas tak bersisa.

"Tidak juga," jawab Fon kalem. Pria Asia itu meneguk lagi teh kalengan yang tadi juga dibelinya bersamaan dengan susu—rasa stroberi—si pria mungil.

"Dusta, _muu_ ," desis Mammon.

"Apa aku terlihat tengah berbohong?" Fon balik bertanya.

"Normalnya, orang pasti akan menjawab aku aneh kalau aku mengaku begitu, _muu_ ," kata Mammon seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku tak termasuk daftar orang normal versimu, eh," Fon menaikkan dua sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyuman.

" _Muu_! Aku serius tahu, _muu_!" Mammon mendelikkan manik violetnya pada pria berkepang itu, mengirim aura tak suka terang-terangan.

"Aku juga serius, Mammon," jawab Fon tenang.

"Apanya yang serius, _mu_ —"

"—Dengar," Fon berbalik, kemudian menatap dalam keping violet Mammon yang tersembunyi dibalik tudung hitamnya. "Kau bukan tipe orang yang suka berdusta, aku tahu itu. Aku tak peduli apa kata orang lain, tapi aku percaya padamu, Mammon. Jadi, kalau kau bilang kau mendengar suara atau hal lain, aku yakin itu benar terjadi," lanjut Fon dengan bibir membentuk lengkungan asimetris yang lembut.

Mammon terdiam, terpaku. " _M- muu_ , tahulah…," sungutnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya, bermaksud menyamarkan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Memang ada apa dengan suara itu, Mammon?" tanya si kempoka sembari membuang teh kalengannya ke tempat sampah yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Entahlah. Tapi suara itu memanggilku, memintaku untuk kembali— _hell_ , aku memang hidup di _sini_. Siapa dia berani menyuruhku, _muu_?" gerutu si pria mungil seraya mendengus keras.

"Mungkin… dia orang yang merindukanmu?" tebak si ahli beladiri.

"Haah?" Mammon balas menatap manik karamel si kempoka dengan tatapan 'apa-kau-sudah-gila'.

"Dia… mungkin dia salah satu orang yang merindukanmu, tapi tak bisa menggapaimu di sini. Karena itu dia terus memanggilmu, berharap kau akan kembali padanya," jelas Fon sembari memamerkan senyumnya yang seperti biasa. Mammon terdiam, ia memainkan lagi kotak susu ditangannya, enggan menanggapi selama beberapa detik.

"Tolol," dengus si pria mungil seraya membuang kotak susunya ke tempat sampah yang baru saja dilewatinya.

"Mammon?" panggil Fon bingung. Manik karamelnya menatap pria mungil itu tak mengerti.

"Orang seperti apapun dia itu…," Mammon mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap pria berwajah oriental itu, "aku akan tetap di sini. Aku tak akan kembali padanya," sambungnya.

Fon tertegun sejenak, lalu menggulum senyum lembutnya seperti biasa. " _Aah_. Terima kasih, Mammon," katanya tulus.

"J- jangan salah paham, _m- muu_. Aku tak akan ikut dengannya karena aku tak tahu siapa dia, kalau aku mengenalnya dan dia punya segudang harta, mungkin aku akan ikut, _muu_ ," sambung si pria mungil buru-buru.

Fon tertawa, meski berkata begitu, ia dapat menangkap segaris tipis rona merah muda di wajah pria itu—pria yang amat dicintainya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, lalu menggenggam tangan pria berambut sebahu tersebut tanpa memedulikan beberapa makian kasar yang meluncur cepat dari bibir Mammon.

"Jadi, Mammon," Fon buka suara, "kita jadi pergi nonton, kan?" tanyanya.

" _M- muu_ …," Mammon mengerucutkan bibirnya, membiarkan rona merah kembali menghiasi pipinya. "Lakukan saja sesukamu, _muu_ ," lanjutnya.

Fon tersenyum lagi—kali ini lebih lebar. "Terima kasih, Mammon."

.

.

.

Seorang pria berdiri tegak di samping ranjang putih itu, matanya menatap sendu pada sosok yang terbaring di sana. Suara mesin yang berbunyi teratur tiap detiknya menjadi satu-satunya penepis senyap di ruangan itu, dan bunyi itu pula lah yang membiarkan rasa bersalah kembali muncul dan menyesakkan dada pria itu. Melihat sosok itu terbaring tak berdaya selalu sukses membuatnya kacau, ia ingin memeluk sosok itu, merengkuhnya, mendekapnya erat seraya menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh mungil sosok tersebut—meski semua itu hanya sebuah angan semata.

"Oi," sebuah panggilan yang disertai tepukan di bahu membuat pria tadi berbalik, mendapati seorang ilmuwan berambut hijau yang mencuat ke atas dengan kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidungnya.

"Kau sudah melewati batas jam kunjungan pasien," lanjut ilmuwan tersebut seraya menaikkan kacamatanya.

"… Begitu? Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi sekarang," jawab pria tadi seraya mengangkat dua sudut bibirnya, lalu mencoba berjalan menjauhi si ilmuwan.

"Seperti itu terus tak ada gunanya, kau tahu kan?" cetus ilmuwan itu sebelum si pria benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu. "Katakan saja apa yang kau pikirkan. Siapa tahu dia akan mendengarnya dan terbangun," usulnya asal.

"Aku selalu melakukannya, Verde," jawab pria itu. "Tapi dia tidak pernah terbangun, dia tak mendengar suaraku," sambungnya sembari mengangkat bibirnya hingga membentuk lengkung asimetris terpaksa.

Ilmuwan itu mendengus. "Kau tak mengatakannya dengan jelas, tentu saja dia tak mendengarnya—dia itu lebih tolol darimu."

Pria itu—Fon—terdiam, sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan napas panjang. "Kau benar. Aku tak mengatakannya dengan benar," akunya. Pria berwajah oriental itu berbalik, menatap lekat-lekat wajah sosok yang terbaring di kasur yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Aku merindukannya—sangat merindukannya," kata penyandang nama _angin_ tersebut sembari melangkah mendekati ranjang. Ilmuwan yang tak lain adalah Verde tersebut mundur, memberi jalan si kempoka untuk mendekati ranjang tanpa perlu mengubah arah jalannya.

"Semenjak ia menutup matanya, aku sadar bahwa bisa melihat keping violet kepunyaannya adalah sebuah anugrah yang tak seharusnya kusia-siakan," Fon terus mengutarakan perasaannya sembari berjalan, kian mendekat ke arah ranjang khusus satu orang yang hanya diisi _orang itu_. "Setiap hari, aku berangan untuk bisa melihat lagi mata berwarna cerah yang bagaikan permata itu. Aku bermimpi untuk dapat melihat lagi rona merah yang menjalar disekitar pipinya yang berhias taring _indigo_ itu."

Verde membungkam mulutnya, seumur hidupnya hingga sekarang, ia baru tahu bahwa Fon yang punya pikiran positif yang nyaris sama dengan Luce bisa kehilangan senyumnya hingga seperti ini karena _orang itu_ —orang tolol yang memilih bunuh diri karena menolak kalah dari kepungan Millefiore brengsek dan lari tunggang langgang pada mereka lalu menjadi beban Arcobaleno lainnya.

"Suaranya selalu terngiang di telingaku, memanggilku dengan semua julukan kecil yang diberikannya untukku." Bibir Fon terangkat, membentuk lagi sebuah lengkung asimetris begitu mengingat semua kenangannya bersama _orang itu_.

"Aku selalu ingin menggenggam tangan mungilnya, lalu mengecupnya. Aku bermimpi membawanya ke pelukanku, merengkuhnya hingga kepalanya bersentuhan dengan dadaku, mendekapnya lembut, lalu membiarkannya mendengar setiap getaran halus yang kurasakan tiap aku bersamanya."

"Ya, aku selalu merindukannya—aku merindukanmu…," Fon tiba di tepi ranjang, menatap dalam wajah _sosok itu_ yang masih menutup matanya. "… Mammon."

Mammon tak menjawab, suara mesin lah yang pada akhirnya merespon semua kalimat indah yang juga menghujam dada siapa saja yang mendengarnya dari si kempoka. Dua pria itu terdiam, seolah masih menunggu, menunggu jawaban pria mungil yang masih _tertidur_ di ranjang itu—meski mereka tahu tak akan ada yang terjadi.

Mammon bunuh diri setelah Colonello tewas di depan matanya. Saat itu, tak ada seorangpun yang tahu rencana mereka—itu murni sebuah rencana sembunyi-sembunyi. Begitu Arcobaleno lain berhasil menemukan tubuh mereka, tak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan selain melesat dan membawa mereka ke lab Verde. Ilmuwan itu dengan cepat melakukan hal yang ia bisa, dan hasil yang mereka dapat hanya dua; Colonello tetap tewas dan Mammon terbaring koma selama dua bulan lamanya. Kabar baiknya—yang entah kenapa bisa disebut dengan kabar _baik_ —, Arcobaleno lain berhasil selamat dan mengungsi ke lab Verde yang tak terlacak sebelumnya.

"Oi," Verde kembali memanggil, menyadarkan sang ahli beladiri. "Aku akan pergi."

" _Aah_. Aku akan di sini sebentar lagi. Kau tak keberatan kan, Verde?" tanya si kempoka tanpa melirik si ilmuwan.

Verde tak menjawab, ia memilih berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya ke luar ruangan. Tanpa perlu bertanya lagi, Fon tahu jawaban pria berambut hijau itu berarti 'iya'. Pria berkepang itu menggenggam tangan Mammon yang tak terinfus, kemudian mengecupnya lembut.

"Mammon…," panggilnya pelan, penuh nada kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Mammon, apa kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya pria itu lagi. Manik karamelnya menatap dalam wajah tertidur pria mungil yang dicintainya, kembali merasakan sedih bercampur sesal yang menyatu dalam dirinya.

"Mammon, tolong kembali… kembalilah… kumohon…," mohon si kempoka. Nada dalam kalimatnya penuh penyesalan, namun juga bercampur harapan setinggi dirgantara sana.

"Mammon…," Fon menutup matanya, membiarkan suaranya yang serak semakin kentara terdengar.

"Mammon, kembalilah… aku mohon…"

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Halo halo, di sini Profe Fest! Btw met ultah lo Maulida, nih pesenan FM angsa lo (meski bukan angsa sih dan bahasanya bukan bahasa khusus angsa /digiles). Semoga ini cukup buat membuat batin lo gonjang-ganjing.

Jadi, ceritanya soal yang atas-atas Mammom sama Fon itu sebenarnya Mammon masih koma, cuma dia nggak tahu dia lagi koma, dia nggak ingat dia bunuh diri abis menyusup ke Millefiore sama Colonello. Mammom itu koma selama dua bulan dan setiap hari Fon ngunjungin dia (cieeehh khawatir sama pacar ya, Bang /OI). Abisan saya kepikiran yang ada gambar 'gimana kalo kita hidup di dunia ini ternyata dunia ini yang palsu? Dan sebenarnya suara-suara yang kadang terdengar memanggil kita sebenarnya adalah suara orang-orang terdekat kita di dunia sana dan kita lagi terbaring koma', yaudah saya buat deh /geplaked.

Btw, makasih udah berkenan baca XD saya tunggu _review_ -nya ya! Setiap kritik, komen, saran, dsb saya tunggu dengan lapang dada dan hati terbuka /apaini. Sampai jumpa di karya selanjutnya! XD

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
